1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illumination apparatus and in particular to an illumination apparatus with a cover comprising a protrusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of the low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength, so the LEDs have been widely used in household appliances, indicator light of instruments, and opto-electrical products, etc. As the opto-electrical technology develops, the solid-state lighting elements have great progress in the light efficiency, operation life and the brightness, and LEDs are expected to become the main stream of the lighting devices in the near future.
Recently, LEDs have been used for general illumination applications. In some applications, there is a need to have a LEDs lamp with an omni-directional light pattern. However, conventional LEDs lamps are not suitable for this need.